Your Secret Star
by SunsetsAndStars
Summary: Sharpay dissapeared 3 years ago.The gang moved on and now most are celebrities.What happens when Sharpay returns with a shocking surprise? Whos relationships will reach their limits? And what happens when the Highlife gets too much? Troyella, Chaylor etc
1. Flashing Lights

**A/N Okay so a new story, I think it will be short! Not sure tho! I'm still continuing **_**Dissolving Trust**_** and I'm also working on a short one shot called **_**I Heart You! **_**So look out for them. Updates I'm guessing will be slow with school and stuff but I'll try my hardest. Anyhow please review! Ideas always welcome!**

Gabriella Montez woke up on her king sized bed to be greeted with a lustful kiss from her long term boyfriend, Troy Bolton. He pulled away and she gazed into his blue eyes, sparkling into hers.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied, "Why aren't you at practise?"

"I'm on my way now, I just wanted to give you this," and with that he leaned down once more and supplied her with another kiss oozing with passion. He stroked her hair and walked out of the room, leaving her with a wide spread grin plastered all over her face.

She rolled over and climbed out of bed. She wandered over to the window and pulled back the curtains, staring out to see Troy being whisked out of their black gates, being chased by 4 S.U.V s full of paparazzi. She sighed heavily and made her way downstairs. She entered her luxurious kitchen and started making pancakes. Now she didn't work, she had decided that herself and Troy didn't need a cleaner or chef, she would now do it all. The only staff that they had, except for their P.As and such were the body guards, and the security team. Gabriella hated the fact that she could never go anywhere on her own, she always had to have 2 or 3 burly men with her, to shield her from the cameras, that were quickly becoming the centre of her life.

After she had cleaned up her plate and put everything away, she headed back upstairs to get ready for her morning of shopping. She decided on a pair of Dirt washed jeans, tucked underneath a pair of jimmy choo boots. She had teamed it with a black t-shirt, slung over only one shoulder. She grabbed her Chanel purse and headed for the door.

As she stepped out, Tim, head of security was there to greet her, and ushered her into one of the cars. They whizzed off, out of the black gates, the tinted windows shielding her from the flashing lights.

When they arrived, the photographers gathered a round the door in a herd. Tim and another bodyguard, Brian, got out of the car and made a route for Gabriella. She walked out of the car and headed for the first shop.

"Hey babe," said Troy, walking out of the kitchen, kissing Gabriella's nose and taking her bags of her.

"Hey," she responded following him to the kitchen, "Mmm something smells good! What is it?"

"Oh Zeke came round and helped me make you lunch, it's a pasta dish!"

"Aww that's so nice," she replied pouring herself a glass of water, "How is Zeke?"

"He's good, he's been baking a lot though"

"More than normal?"

"Uhhuh, I think it's to get his mind off Sharpay."

"Umm, I mean it's been 3 years and I still miss her Troy!"

"I know, Gabs, me too!" he said, pulling her towards him.

"What if she's dead? What if she's in danger? And we can't help her!"

"Gab's, she was the one who left her perfect life, you can't blame yourself."

Gabby sighed as her eyes started to well up.

"Look," continues Troy, "I know you miss her, but she's out there somewhere and we need to stay strong. Just focus on Ryan's wedding. You know how hard it's going to be hard for him, the biggest day of his life and his twin is nowhere to be found."

"Yeah, I guess your right,"

"When I am not," he replied flashing her a cheeky grin.

"Why would she leave in high school though, and not say a word."

"Gabs you've been asking that for the past 3 years, now come on lets eat."

**A/N Okay so this was just to give you a taste. Where is Sharpay? Will Ryan get married? Will the press leave the basketball superstar alone? Oh and don't worry Chad and Taylor are in this story aswell as Jason and Kelsi! Maybe Martha, not sure tho! Xx**


	2. My New Life

**A/N OMGGGGG sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But my laptop keeps crashing and the first time I lost the WHOLE chapter. And I was gonna update last night but my dad did a BBQ and I decided to watch Ant and Decs Saturday night takeaway! Too funny (Fellow Brits will understand!) Anywho enjoy and remember I own NOTHING!**

"Shar, open up!!" cried Jessica, her best friend ever since she moved to New York.

"It's open." Sharpay replied.

Jessica opened the door and walked into Sharpay's apartment. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it up in the entrance. Jessica was the first friend Sharpay had made when she moved to New York, 4 years ago. Sharpay had some money that she had taken from her parents, but it ran out quickly. She found a cleaning job at a top Model Agency. The money was pitiful but she managed to scrape through. One night when she was cleaning, she walked into Lucy Barne, the boss', office. Lucy was struggling to decide which out of two models, she should recruit. Sharpay helped her and they started chatting. Even though Sharpay was only 18, Lucy decided to give her a job at the Agency, choosing models for castings and photo shoots. Of course, 1 month into her new job, Sharpay left for six months on maternity break but when she returned it felt like she had never been away.

As Jessica hung up her jacket she felt a small weight tugging on her leg. She looked down to see a sleepy three year old, with sandy blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes looking up at her.

"Hello Ruby! Where's mummy?"

"Uh mummy is watching TV but she's not talking or playing with me!" Ruby replied, tears filling her ocean blue crystals.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Well, she's watched the news all morning and its just sooooo boring and she's just staring at the screen and occasionally a tear rolls down her face and I asked her what's wrong but she won't tell me and when I hug her she's not like my mummy!" Ruby cried.

"Aww Rubes," replied Jessica scooping Ruby up in her arms and moving into the stylish sitting room, "You like the word 'and' a lot don't you?"

"Hey Sharpay, what's up?"

"He's getting married."

"Who?" asked Jessica setting Ruby down with her favourite teddy, FoFo.

"Him," replied Sharpay pointing at the television screen.

Jessica read the text at the bottom of the screen, 'Ryan Evans world famous fashion designer has announced engagement.'

"EVANS!?" shrieked Jessica, "AS IN YOUR SURNAME!?"

"He's my twin" Sharpay whimpered.

"WHAT!? You've gotta be kidding me!" Jess cried.

"No,' Sharpay sobbed louder, 'I need to go to the wedding."

"Well go then' said Jessica, sitting herself on the sofa next her best friend. Sh wrapped an arm around Sharpay and gently comforted her. "But why have you never said anything before."

"I couldn't,' Sharpay explained, 'I needed a fresh start, away from them, just for me and Ruby."

"Oh, well you should definitely go to the wedding."

"I can't."

"Why not?" asked Jessica. Sharpay slowly stood up and made her way out of the room. Ruby stopped playing with FoFo and looked up at her mother. She beamed one of her huge smiles and Sharpay couldn't help but smile back. Sharpay headed for the kitchen and a few minutes later returned into the living room. She was carrying a newspaper and handed it to Jessica. Sharpay placed herself on the sofa and put Ruby on her lap. She snuggled into her daughter as Jessica read the article.

_Ryan Evans and long term girlfriend Cassie Sayers have finally announced their long awaited engagement. It is thought that they have been engaged for some time and are getting married next week but have only just announced it to the media… Hollywood's hottest couple, Basketball superstar Troy Bolton and his girlfriend Gabriella Montez will also be attending the luxurious event._

"I don't get it! Exclaimed Jessica.

"I can't face Troy!" Sharpay sighed, "Or Gabi or Ryan!"

"Why not!?" Jessica queried.

"Rubes, come here, you need your coat!" Sharpay called out. Ruby wandered out of the living room, clutching FoFo, and made her way over to her mother. It was 4am and they were heading for the airport. It was 2 days after Sharpay had read he article and she had decided to make her way over to LA. Even if it meant she ruined everything.

After Ruby had been put in her coat, and her shoes were firmly on, Sharpay scooped up her daughter and placed her on her hip. With her spare hand she grabbed their suitcase and off they headed, towards their taxi.

Sharpay was sitting patiently in one of the terminals waiting for their delayed flight. Ruby had fallen asleep and her head was resting on her mothers lap, her body sprawled across some more seats. Sharpay gazed out of the window, looking at the planes zooming around and soflty stroked Ruby's hair.

As the announcement was read out that their flight was leaving she stood up. She swung her bag around one of her shoulders and gently picked up Ruby. She carried her onto the plane, staring down at the child that looked so much like her father. A mistake on night that had turned into the best thing that could have ever happened to Sharpay. And now it was time to go back and face the music.

**A/N Okay so I know that was a bit short but my mum and dad are yelling at me to get in the car! Off to shop! Waaaahuu! And then my grans coming over and were having a big meal and stuff! Anywhoo please Review and ill love you forever! Xxx Bex :**


	3. A Missed Friend

**Okay so here we are! I have a few ideas for this story so its all good! Also I have NO IDEA when ill get the chance to update. AND HSM2 IN TWO DAYS happy train omg yessssssssss! Us brits finally get it! Lol! Anyhow please review cos they make me smile and ill try and update as soon as!**

"First of all we would just like to say thank you for coming and supporting us!' yelled Ryan, trying to get his family and friends attention. The music stopped, everyone looked to the stage and he carried on. 'I'm so happy that Cassie has said she will be mine and to spend the rest of our lives together." Everyone gave a loud cheer and Troy wrapped his arm around Gabi's waist.

"But please lets not forget, my sister, my twin, my best friend,' Ryan continued, ' even though she cant be with us in person, I know she will be with us in spirit and in our hearts. So instead of praying for myself and Cassie's happiness, please pray for Sharpay. If she is dead lets pray that she is in the heavens above, and if she is alive, well lets pray for her happiness, health and safe return."

An awkward silence filled the room and everyone's eyes began to water. Chad stood up and gave an ear deafening cheer. Troy joined him and soon enough the whole room was alive with screams and laughter. All remembering Sharpay.

It was around half an hour after the speeches and the engagement party was in full swing. Taylor and Kelsi were both on the dancefloor, while Martha and Gabi sat, a glass of red wine in their hands, talking.

"It'll be you and Troy next!" exclaimed Martha. A light blush crept on to Gabriella's face as she sipped her wine.

"Says you! You'll be married in no time!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm single and my last relationship lated less than a month."

Both girls started to giggle and all of a sudden they found themselves in hysterics. Jason and Ryan made their way over to where the two girls were sitting and were taken aback when Martha and Gabi roared with laughter.

An hour later all the girls made their way over to Taylor and Kelsi, who were still dancing, and joined in. They bopped away to _Ready or Not_ and _Here We Are. _Then a slow song came on _Now or Never. _The girls squealed and made their way over to their tables, where the boys were chatting and eating. After 10 seconds of negotiations, the boys had been dragged up on the dance floor and now were intimately dancing with their girlfriends.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah, your right, it is!" he replied softly, flashing her one of his magical smiles. She couldn't help but smile back. She gazed in to his Ocean Blue Crystals and he returned the gaze into her chocolate orbs. In a heartbeat they found themselves in a passionate embrace.

"Whit-Woo," yelled Chad, who then received a playful smack on the back of his head by his girlfriend, Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart and laughed at the other couple for a few moments. Then, once again, they found their tongues entwined. They pulled apart once more, not because of Chad but because of the flash that had just blinded their eyes. They turned to face where the light was coming from and were greeted by a camera. _Paparazzi! _Gabriella still felt sick at the thought that her kissing would be on the cover of every tabloid in the morning.

"Come on,' whispered Troy in her ear, 'lets get out of here." And with that they went home to a night full of passion.

Ruby Evans woke up to find herself surrounded by strangers. She looked around but her mother was nowhere to be seen. She looked out of the window and saw nothing but white. She started to panic and cry. She wasn't at home. She cried louder and louder and soon began to yell at the top of her lungs. All of a sudden she saw her mother run towards her worried. Her mum picked her up and held her close. Ruby stopped crying and sniffled into her mothers blonde hair.

"Rubes, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"I didn't know where I was, or where you were!" she cried.

"Aww Ruby I'm so sorry, mummy just went to the bathroom, its just our luck that you woke up at that particular moment isn't it?" Sharpay giggled, snuggling her daughter. Ruby returned the giggle and a minute or so after they both settled down playing with FoFo, giggling and smiling.

"UGH ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC" Gabriella shrieked.

"Yes babe?" Zac queried, walking down the stairs, rubbing his neck.

"LOOK AT THIS!" she yelled, thrusting an a4 glossy magazine in his face. He took it off her and read the head line ; _Troyella stealing the spotlight!_

"Oh Gabs, erm, well, I guess, hey your hair looks nice!" he stuttered trying to reassure her.

"TROY I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" she screamed. "READ WHAT THEY WROTE ABOUT US!"

Troy took the magazine and opened it up. He proceeded to read the article;

_Hot Hollywood couple, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, frequently known as Troyella, were all loved up at best friend, Ryan Evans engagement. Stealing the thunder? We think so! They made sure we caught them kissing and dancing at the lavish party. We doubt Ryan and Cassie are too pleased about their night being snatched from them! And with Troys best friend and fellow teammate, Chad Danforth and his girlfriend Taylor McKessie, also Gabriella's BFF, about to have their first child at any given moment Troyella can only up their game. We wonder what master plan they have up their sleeves to steal the spotlight when Taylor finally gives the much anticipated birth._

"Gabs, you know this is a bunch of lies!" he said hugging her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Troy, don't you get it? Everyone thinks they have a right to write or read about us! I know its part of being a celebrity, but why can't I just be seen as a normal 20 year old," she cried. He wrapped her up in his strong arms and gently stroked her hair.

"Ruby, wake up sweetie, we're here!" Sharpay whispered to her daughter, gently shaking her and waking her up from her blissful sleep. Ruby stood up and grabbed onto one of her mothers hands, her hand clasping on tightly. They walked off the plane and started to walk through some tunnels. They finally reached the luggage section and made their way over to some seats. Sharpay sat down and placed Ruby on the seat next to her. They had been informed that their luggage had been delayed so Sharpay picked up a magazine and gasped at the front cover.

Two of her former best friends in a passionate embrace at her twins engagement party. She started reading the article only to give up after the first sentence. She picked up Ruby, much to Rubys annoyance who was deep in a game with FoFo, and weeped into her hair. _She couldn't go back._

"Mummy,' Ruby soothed, 'please stop crying, we have to go and see uncle! I want a family like everyone else and all of my friends."

Sharpay realised she had to do this. She didn't necessarily have to see Troy. But she could just go for Ryan! She smiled at her daughter and kissed her nose. After grabbing the suitcase they headed outdoors. Ready to reconnect to the past.

**How was that? Good I hope. Anyhow like I said I have a few ideas but id really like to hear your suggestions. And it is official! Martha will be in this story. You wanted her! You got her! Lol**** And I think you all know whats gonna happen! Bex Xxx**


	4. What If?

**Okay mini chapter! Dedicated to Queen Chaylor2010! Thanks for the review and you wanted some background so here you are! Lol!**** The next chapter will hopefully be up sometime soon! Anyhow once again thanks to QueenChaylor2010! Xxx Also if anyone else has anything please let me know! Lol Bex Xx**

"Tay, you've got to get up! Our appointment is soon!"

Taylor groaned and heaved her heavily pregnant body out of bed. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. When she arrived she stepped into the shower and took a cooling wash. It was now full swing into summer and the heat was unbearable at times for Taylor. Chad tried to make the house cooler and always was at her beck and call but it never helped. She was overjoyed to be pregnant, as was Chad about having a child, but sometimes she wished that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't. She was only 20 and constantly in the spotlight, being the long term partner of one of America's finest basketball players, Chad Danforth. It was a complete struggle to get out of the house without the paparazzi chasing her and she could only feel worse for Gabriella. After she had her shower she stood infront of the mirror and gently admired her baby bump. Chad walked in and wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed her neck. They both ate and got dressed and soon enough they were, hand in hand, on the way to the hospital.

Once inside, and away from the media, they made their way over to the waiting room.

"Chad?"

"Yes Tay?"

"What's going to happen?"

"Well it's just like the other appointments we've had. Basically you'll put on your gown and then they will put on the cold jelly thing on to your belly and we'll see the baby," he replied.

"No, I meant with us, when the baby arrives, and with the paparazzi"

"Aww Tay!" he whispered gently, wrapping her in his strong arms, "Its going to be fine, promise, we will have this baby and we will love it so much! There's no need to worry!"

He smiled at her and she looked down at her feet.

"What if I'm a bad mum!?"

"Taylor McKessie, are you going to love this baby?"

"Unconditionally," she replied.

"Well then, I think we can safely say that you are going to be a great mum! And personally I know that you are going to be the best."

They smiled at each other and began to cuddle, their minds drifting off.

**Flash Back!**

"_Baaaaaaaaaabe, I'm back!" yelled Chad dumping his workout gear by the door._

_Silence._

"_Tay?" he queried making his way upstairs._

_He made his way into their bedroom and found Taylor sitting on their bed, staring into empty space. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

"_Taylor, whats wrong?"_

"_Chad" she said, suddenly bursting into tears._

"_OMG Tay, tell me please, what's happened?"_

"_I-I-I Well-Your going- to well-I'm- preg- pergna- pregnant."_

"_WHAT! OH THAT'S AMAZING!" he said standing up and sweeping her up._

"_You-you- don't –want- to- to- to- get –ri- rid of it?"_

"_Ofcourse not! WAIT, do you want to get rid of it?" he answered becoming increasingly worried._

"_No, Chad, I don't. I wanted it but I dunno we are just so young and I thought you'd want to focus on your career."_

_He stroked her hair soothingly and replied, "Tay, we've always wanted kids. Who cares if it's a little bit early?"_

_And with that they both danced around the room, laughing and talking, both ecstatic that they were going to be parents!_

**End of Flashback!**

**There we go! Woooohoo! Baby Chaylor on its way! HSM2 TOMORROW!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO HAPPY! Xxx**


	5. My Best friends Boyfriend

**A/N Hey hey hey! How are you all? Great! Me? I'm good thanks too! SO heres the next bit. The next chapter is like the important one. A reunion:o**

**Lol Ly Bex Xxx Oh and PLEASE review! Xxx**

"Okay that will be 13 dollars please!"

Sharpay handed over the money and opened the taxi door. The cab driver opened the boot and handed her the suitcase. Ruby and FoFo joined them and soon enough they were walking down the street. After 10 minutes or so they soon arrived at a street full of mansions. Each with half a dozen balconies, high black gates and an Olympic size swimming pool. Sharpay reached one near the end and she knew instantly it was Ryan's. She clutched onto Ruby's hand and headed for the gate. She tried to open it, only to find that she needed a password. All of a sudden one of the maids walked by and stopped.

"Fan?" she asked.

"Erm not really, I guess, well I'm an old friend."

"Oh well I really can't give you the password, sorry! Can I take a name?"

"Erm, Sharpay," she replied.

"Oh well maybe another time Sharpay? Well I have to work! Bye!"

The maid smiled and made her way towards the house. Sharpay sighed. _At least she had tried._ Still holding hands with Ruby she started to walk down the street.

"SHARPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

She turned around to find her brother sprinting down the road, tears running down his face.

"OMG SHARPAY YOU CAME BACK!"

Sharpay gave a weak smile, unsure of what to do. She was in complete shock. _Her brother. Her twin. Standing in right in front of her. _She let go of Ruby's hand and stepped towards Ryan. All of a sudden they were both crying hysterically, sobbing into each other, clutching each other for dear life.

"Ryan I've missed you so much!" Sharpay cried.

"I missed you more."

After a few minutes they pulled away and smiled at each other. All of a sudden Ryan's face turned to confusement.

"Who's this?" he asked walking towards Ruby.

"Oh Ryan, this is my daughter, Ruby."

"Daughter!? Woah we need to catch up!" he whispered. He crouched down and stroked her hair. She flinched and stepped back, her lip beginning to quaver.

"Rubes its okay, this is uncle Ryan! You know mummy's brother! We've talked about him before," soothed Sharpay.

"It's okay,' said Ryan, 'I think I'd be scared too!"

Sharpay laughed and Ryan joined in.

"I can't believe you're back! Sharpay I thought you were dead. I'm so shocked. I love you!"

"I love you too Ryan, you're the best brother I could of ever asked for, I'm so sorry for the pain I caused, really I am!" and with that Sharpay burst in to tears. Ryan pulled her in and hugged her. He saw some paparazzi arrive down the street and turned to a still crying Sharpay.

"Come on, lets get inside!" he cried.

Sharpay nodded, straightened herself out and picked up Ruby. They walked through the black gates along with Ryan and headed for the house.

**& &**

Troy and Gabriella made their way out of their car and headed for their publicists office. They were crowded by a herd of paparazzi snapping away at their every movement. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and gently stroked it. Gabriella had managed to calm down about the article after Troy had talked to her, he was use to it, it happened every time a nasty article came out. They had decided to go out without their security, a very bad choice. The paparazzi closed in more and more and Troy, still clutching on to Gabriella's hand, pressed forward, trying to escape. He heard Gabriella whimper behind him and he looked back. He saw two photographers trying to beat each other to see who could take the best photos. Troy moved towards Gabriella and grabbed her waist. He gently started to push her through the crowd and into the office. Finally they were inside and were greeted by Elizabeth, their publicist; actually she was for the whole gang.

**& &**

"Erm, have a seat!" exclaimed Ryan, pointing towards one of his lavish, chocolate brown sofas. Sharpay took a seat and pulled Ruby on to her lap. Eyes wandering round the room, she gasped as she took in all of the beauty of the room.

"Your house is…WOW!" she muttered.

"Thanks, I heard that! Do you not have a nice place in…? Shar where do you live?"

She giggled and replied, "New York, and the apartments okay but compared to this me and Rubes are living in a kennel!"

Ryan tossed his head back and laughed. All of a sudden his face became serious and he asked, "Shar, why _did _you leave?"

She sighed, held Ruby closer and looked down.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered.

"Yes, Sharpay, it really does, come on you can tell me!"

"You'll hate me!" she wailed.

"Shar,' he replied, 'that can never happen, now spill!"

She sighed once again and started the story.

**Flashback**

Sharpay's POV

_NO! That is not right. Trust me to buy a crap pregnancy test. Aww man! _

_Hold on._

_I'm in denial._

_Making excuses._

_Crap._

_I am._

_I'm pregnant._

_But I'm in high school._

_And me and Zeke. _

_We have never done it._

_OMG. _

_If I'm going to be pregnant at least let it be my boyfriends._

_Not my best friend's boyfriend._

_Troy._

_Troy Effing Bolton._

_A drunken mistake._

_And now. _

_THIS!_

_Oh My Gosh! I'm going to be a mum…with a baby._

_And now I'm crying._

_Great._

_What am I going to tell everyone?_

_Oh hey I'm Sharpay. One of my best friends went out of town with her mum. So I did it. With her boyfriend. Yeah that's right; I am pregnant because of it._

_I can't face it. I can make a new life. For me. And the baby. Yes! In L.A or New York. Get myself a little job with a nice apartment and ill never be lonely! I'll have the baby._

_Right where are my suitcases? And my clothes? Oh and that really cute headband? _

_Oh My Gosh, am I really doing this?_

_But just yesterday I was planning graduation with the others. But I have to go. I still remember what happened to that Lauren girl .A senior who got pregnant. She was HATED. And everyone gossiped and bitched about her. They didn't even bother doing it behind her back. THEY BITCHED ABOUT HER TO HER FACE. _

_And my parents. They'll go mental. I can't face it. I'll leave a note. Tell them I'm okay. And not to worry._

_**Mum, Dad and Ryan**_

_**I'm okay! Please don't worry or come looking for me. I have to do this. I love you all. You are my world. Sharpay Xx**_

_So I guess this is it. Whoa, 2 hours ago I was watching TV. And now. Whatever. Hmm. I'm all alone!_

**End of Flashback**

**What do you want to happen next? Let me know XXx**


	6. Gasping Reunions

**A/N Woo finally updated! Ive started a new story- ill post it when ive got a few more chapters. It's a ZekePay. Also DO NOT PANIC THIS IS NOT A TROYPAY STORY- I really can't stand troypay. Lol Anyhow please review! It encourages me to update lol! Bex Xxxx**

"So?"

"Yeah"

"Ruby's?"

"Troys"

"Woah, Shar, that's erm woah!"

"See I knew his would have happened!" she started to cry again.

"No Shar, I'm in shock, we would have supported you through it though, I mean come on it's his fault as much as yours. Does he know about…Ruby?"

"Nope, no-one does. It was too hard to tell you all."

"You have to tell him, you're going to tell him right? I mean that's why you came back I assume."

"Well not exactly,' she explained, 'Well I saw your engagement on the news and it dawned on me how much I've missed out on. I just wanted to see the wedding and then leave. I wanted to get back in contact with you. But Troy? And Gabriella? No thanks. I don't want to tell them. Me and Ruby. Well we don't need them."

"Oh My…THE WEDDING!! I'm so sorry Shar I have to go, we have this really important meeting and erm well here take this,' he handed her a wad of cash, 'look your staying here now! Okay? So take this go shopping and I'll see you tonight! I'm so sorry about this. I love you!"

He kissed her on the cheek, as he did to Ruby, who was slowly warming up to him.

He ran out of the house and sped away in his Mercedes.

**& &**

"Taylor, come here!" yelled Chad, excitement escaping his voice.

"Where?" Taylor laughed as she got off the couch.

"Upstairs, and stop teasing me!" Chad wailed.

"I am SO not!" replied Taylor heading up the stairs.

Chad mocked her and replied, "You SO are." He greeted her with a gentle kiss on the lips and wrapped his strong hands around her eyes, like a blindfold. He gently guided her to the biggest spare bedroom and he opened the door. When they were safely in, he moved his hands to her waist so she could see. Inside was a pictures room. They had decided not to know the gender of the baby so the walls were covered in a glorious toffee cream. The furniture was pine, the changing table complete with all the necessities, the crib with a brown teddy bear mobile, the quilt so soft and cute, also with brown teddies. There was a rocking chair in one of the corners, with a simple cream cushion and a cute duck teddy. Taylor looked around in awe and yelped in excitement.

Chad moved towards the yellow duck and said, "I thought it was cute and that it could be the baby's favourite teddy,' all of a sudden Taylor started to hysterically cry, 'Oh My Tay look if you don't like it you can get another teddy, honest, it doesn't matter, I just thought…"

"Its perfect," she cried.

"What?"

"I love it, I'm crying with happiness. I Love You!"

"I love you too." he replied holding her close.

**& &**

"Gabs, are you ready?" Troy shouted up the stairs.

"One minute" she called back. Five minutes later she was walking down the stairs in a pair of skinny jeans, her sandy uggs and one of Troy's hoodies. They had hatched a plan to put look-alikes of themselves in one of the cars so the paparazzi would follow, letting the real Troy and Gabriella have some time alone. They placed on their sunglasses and headed out, they were going shopping.

An hour or so later Troy grabbed hands with a tired Gabriella as they walked down the jostling streets of L.A

"I'm so tired," Gabriella whined.

"Stop complaining,' joked Troy, 'You're the one who dragged me out shopping."

"It was nice though wasn't it? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah it really was," he replied giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

After wandering in and out of a few more various shops they decided to head back home. The streets were cram packed with tourists and shoppers. They headed for the road crossing**[sorry I don't know if it's the same in America/Canada/Australia lol** and when they got there they had just missed it. All of a sudden Troy spotted a little girl wander into the middle of the road that she had already crossed- she had dropped her teddy bear. Cars were zooming by and without thinking he sprinted in to the road and picked her up. Her mother saw the commotion and rushed over. He handed her daughter over to her although his belly felt weird and he wanted to stay holding her. He looked at the mother as she looked at him and he gasped at the person he realised she was.

**& &**

"Mama I want a ice cweaaaaaam!"

"Ruby, you've just eaten, we have to go back to uncle Ryan'n house now okay?"

Ruby's oceanic eyes filled up as her lips formed into a pout. She snuggled in to FoFo as the tears started to fall. Her mother took hold of her hand and started walking towards a crossing. When they finished crossing Ruby realised she had dropped FoFo in the middle of the road. She wriggled delicately from her mothers grasp and headed back to the road. She heard the cars rushing past as she bent down and picked up FoFo. All of a sudden a man had picked her up and she cried loudly. Sharpay ran over, colour drained from her face and snatched Ruby from the mans arms.

The man gasped at her, shocked.

"Sharpay?"

"Troy."

**Ooh they've met- what will happen in the next chapter? Im just as clueless as you so feel free to suggest. Also any ideas for Chaylors baby name?Boy or Girl?**


	7. Now Or Never

**A/N Thanks for the reviews!! Keep them going because it makes me WANT to write. Lol. So as a reward for the reviews you get an early update! Lol Xxxx**

"What?Sharpay, no it…where…Oh My…"gasped Troy as he launched himself forward at her engulfing in a hug. She pulled away immediately and picked up Ruby.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled into his face. He was taken aback by the force in her voice. Gabriella had walked over, still not believing that Sharpay, one of her best friends who she assumed to be dead was in front of her-with a child.

"Shar…calm down" hushed Troy. The fellow shoppers had now turned into gawpers, spectators at the drama that was unravelling infront of them. Panic stricken Sharpay ran, Ruby in her arms. Troy thought on his feet and ran after her.

"SHAR! SHARPAY!"

Gabriella grabbed her mobile and immediately ran Ryan.

"Hello?"

"Ryan-I've I mean we've- Troy and I-we've just seen Sharpay.

"Oh where is she now?"

"Ryan? Are you not shocked?

"Well not really- she's staying with me!"

"And you didn't think to inform us"

"What? She only came back today"

"Oh, well shes probably heading back to yours"

"Wheres Troy?"

"He ran after her- why?"

"No reason- was she on her own?"

"Oh My Gawd NO that's the weirder thing- she had a little girl with her- absolutely adorable though! Who is she?

"Ooh I've got to dash, speak soon okay?"

"Ry-?"

Beep Beep Beep

"Did he just hang up on me?" Gabriella wondered to no one in particular.

**£ £**

Sharpay had made it to ryans house and now was frantically typing in the password. She ran into the house, placed Ruby by the staircase and fell into Ryan.

"Ry I saw him, he was with Gabby, he saw me, I was with Ruby," she sobbed.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. I'll look after Ruby down here, go upstairs and grab yourself a bath. Yours and Ruby's room is the 3rd one to the left- next to mine" he grinned.

She gratefully smiled and dragged herself up the stairs as Ryan settled down and giggled with Ruby as she introduced him to FoFo. She had finally warmed up to him.

After Sharpays bath in her en-suite she re-entered the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, sighing heavily. She drifted off into a world of her own until she heard Ruby cry downstairs. She got up, got dressed and headed on down.

She made her way into the first living room and scooped Ruby up. She sat on the sofa and gently rocked the child forwards and backwards.

"Are you okay now Shar?" questioned Ryan.

"Yes thanks, I feel a lot better after that" she smiled back.

Their convocation was then interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Ryan stood up and made his way out to the hallway. He opened the door to find Chad and Taylor.

"Hel-"

"Is it true?" asked Taylor.

"Is what true?" replied Ryan.

"Is Sharpay here?" continued Chad.

"Yep she is" replied a female voice. Sharpay.

Taylor and Chad just stood in complete shock and all of a sudden Taylor burst out crying and started to hug Sharpay. After a few joyous moments it was Chad's turn. They then all went into the living room and Sharpay knew she had to tell them who Ruby was, just not who her father was.

"Guys, this is my daughter-Ruby.," she managed to stutter out.

"Oh My… and we thought our baby was going to be the first one in the gang… Shar she's beautiful."

Sharpay beamed at the comments, feeling like she'd never been away.

"Oh and I almost forgot- CONGRATS!" she giggled.

"Thanks" they smiled back. They sat playing with Ruby for a while, talking about what they had got up to these past few years, when the door went again. Ryan answered once more to find a very shocked Gabriella holding hands with a very exhausted Troy.

"We need to see her." blurted out Troy.

"Guys loo-"stated Ryan, very matter of factly.

"Ryan let us see her!" wailed Gabriella.

Ryan stepped back and let them in. The walked into the living area and over to Sharpay. Before they even had a chance to say anything to her, she spoke up. It was now or never.

"Guys, I need to speak to Troy- alone"

The others looked around and ganced conused faces at eachother. Ryan grabbed Ruby and maafe his way to the kitchen- the others following.

"What is this about Sharpay?"

"Troy just please sit down"

"Okay- but what is this- you can tell me"

She took a deep breath, "Troy do you remember around two weeks before I left? Gabriella and Zeke were away and we were feeling sorry for ourselves so we decided to go to Katie's party?"

"Yeah, if this is about us getting together I'm really sorry but your like my best mate but Gabriella is my true-"

"Troy, for Gods sake this is not about me wanting to get back with you! This is about the fact that I got pregnant from that mistake."

She gasped at the way she had broken the life changing news and stared at him as his face crumpled, changing to a ghostly white.

"What?" he mumbled.

"She's called Ruby"

"You kept it?"

"No I kept _her_"

"Of course, it was the one I saved, whoa I'm a dad" he whispered.

"Yes, and she's gorgeous!" Sharpay cooed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice getting louder and louder.

"What?" a nervous Sharpay replied.

"I said why didn't you tell me?" he now screamed. He ran out of the room Sharpay, tears running down her face, following. He opened the front door and stormed out. Sharpay was now slumped on the floor, sobbing loudly into her hands. The others had come out to see what was happening and had been there long enough to see Troy strop out. Ryan made his way over to Sharpay, knowing that she must of just told him, and carried Sharpay upstairs. The others were just standing there completely confused.

_What could she of said to him?_

**A/N Ooh I think Gabriellas coming off quite badly in this so I'll have to change that. Martha and Zeke will be in this soon. Lol Please review**


	8. Sneak Peak :

**Howdi! How are you all? Anyhow this IS NOT a chapter[boo but it is a sneak peak of what to come in the story[woo I'm away the WHOLE of this weekend but if you review ill try my bestest to update on my return [Sunday also if you have any suggestions than please tell me! And remember im still looking for baby names! Ly And please review Bex Xxxxxx**

"IS IT TRUE!?" Gabriella screamed.

He stared blankly into her eyes, wondering if she knew, and if so how?

"What do you mean?"

"Did you sleep with Sharpay?"

**& &**

"Troy I cant do this! I love you but this isn't what I need right now! Im sorry! She cried.

**& &**

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW! PHONE TROY- TELL HIM TO MEET US THERE!" yelled Ryan.

**& &**

"Zeke?"

"Sharpay?"

**& &**

"I think there's a chance we can work this out"

"Oh God I Love you Gabriella" Troy cried as he swooped her up in his arms.

**& &**

"Marry me?"

**& &**

"ARGHHH its- the-ba-baby- its-co-comi-coming"

**& &**

"You know what I QUIT FAME!"

**& &**

"Im her father, now please is she going to be okay? Shes gonna live right?"

"Sir we are doing all we can but the chances of survival are extremely slim"

**& &**

**Ooh shocking! Lol what do u think! Love Xxx**


	9. Confessions Round A Table

**Ahh hello my friends! How was your weekend? Anyhow I am back! And keeping to my promise here is the update. Please review ly Xxx**

**WARNING: CONTAINS TROYPAY- I AM DISGUSTED IN MYSELF FOR INCLUDING IT BUT HEY!**

"Uhmm you guys I'm going to head off" stated a teary Gabriella. She'd gone to the toilet and the others were confused to why she was leaving- she hadn't seen the commotion. Before the others had time to question

she had run out of the front door and into the open area. She saw Troy run into the secret garden and ran after him. She found him crying by the wishing fountain. He smiled when he saw her only to be greeted by a slap.

"IS IT TRUE!?" Gabriella screamed.

He stared blankly into her eyes, wondering if she knew, and if so how?

"What do you mean?"

"Did you sleep with Sharpay?"

He looked at his feet and pondered for a few moments before reaching her eyes, "Yes" he replied, honestly.

Gabby tumbled to the floor sobbing harshly.

"Wh-hy-di-didn't-yo-you-tell-me" she spluttered in between her flowing tears.

Troy crouched down and held her in his arms, "It meant nothing and I couldn't put you through the pain."

She pulled away from his firm grip and straightened out.

"YOU HAVE A CHILD TROY!" she yelled.

Troy burst out crying once again as Gabriella ran out of Ryan's estate. When she exited the black gates she found herself swarmed by paparazzi all of whom, were asking questions: Why are you crying?; Where is Troy?; Who is the blonde woman?

& &

Sharpay had been asleep for the majority of the afternoon and the others had all now left Ryan's house, after he had filled them in. He was downstairs when Ruby complained of a headache. He swooped her up in his arms and gave her some water- he assumed it to be the long day she had endured, after all 24 hours ago she was in New York. He cooked her some pasta, washed her, put on her pyjamas and settled her next to her sleeping mother.

& &

Chad and Taylor were curled up on the sofa, watching a chick flick. Chad realised Taylor was a lot more quiet than usual and he knew exactly why.

"Tay, you're thinking about Troy and Sharpay aren't you?"

"I'm not actually, I'm thinking about Gabs! I think I'll go and call her." She stretched and got off the couch. As she started walking she felt two strong arms pull her back on to the sofa. Chad leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"You've already called her 12 times and what has she said everytime?"

"Umm well,' she mumbled, 'she'll call me when shes ready."

"Right, so she's obviously not ready to talk, she and Troy have a lot to work through and YOU missus putting yourself under all of THEIR stress is doing no good either for you or the baby," he said rubbing her belly.

"Chad, don't you care?" she said standing up.

He stood up after her and turned to face her, "Of course I do, I really, really do but at the moment I know that we have to focus on ourselves to keep everything as simple as we can get."

& &

Troy walked into his house to be greeted by a blotchy Gabriella. It was obvious she had been crying. She dabbed her eyes when she saw him and for a split second they made eye contact and he could she the hurt in her eyes.

"We need to talk!" she stated. He nodded his head in agreement and followed her to the kitchen. She sat down and he followed, sitting in the opposite seat to Gabriella's.

"I can explain."

"Well start then."

**Flashback**

"_Shar I feel so lonely without Gabs."_

"_I feel exactly the same about Zeke!" whined Sharpay to Troy who was shovelling a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth._

"_So I guess we're going to sit here for the rest of the night feeling sorry for ourselves!?"_

"_Too right," Sharpay spliffled through two mouthfuls of triple chocolate ice cream._

"_You know what?" Troy asked._

"_What?"_

"_We're pathetic you know that. Let's go to the party tonight!" _

_**Later**_

_Many drinks later Troy and Sharpay giggled their way into Sharpay's house. They spluttered loudly as they crept their way up to her bedroom. When they arrived they both fell on to the floor in a heap of laughter. _

"_That was furrrrrrrrrn!" Sharpay slurped._

"_Yuhhuh." Agreed a drunk Troy._

_Sharpay rolled on top of him and they ended up in a passionate kissing frenzy. Before they knew what was happening they had done it. They had slept together._

**End of flash back.**

Gabriella was crying silently at this point.

"Gabs I am so sorry. There is not a day that goes by when I don't think about what happened and how much I hate myself for it. If I could take it back then I would in a heartbeat. I will never be able to express my regret enough. I love you."

Gabbys heart fluttered at his speech and she felt like she was falling in love all over again. She wanted to hug his shaking body and tell him how much she loved him and how it was okay.

But she couldn't.

She stood up and walked away from the table. Silently she made her way up the stairs, and into the mater bedroom. Troy followed and was heart broken when he arrived in the master bedroom to find her packing.

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

"Away from you Troy."

"Please Gabriella, I'll do anything, it doesn't need to be like this."

"Yes, Troy, It does."

"Gabriella!" Troy pleaded his words becoming more slurred as they got mixed with the salty tears.

"Troy I can't do this! I love you but this isn't what I need right now! Im sorry! She cried.

She grabbed her suitcases and headed downstairs, leaving Troy on the floor crying his eyes out.

Gabriella decided against rendezvousing with the paparazzi again. Instead she crept round the back and into Taylor's garden.

& &

Taylor was awoken by stones crashing at her window. She shook Chad awake and he crawled out of their bed. He peered out of their window and saw a tear stained Gabriella looking up. He sprinted downstairs and engulfed her in a hug. She cried onto his shoulder as he soothed her gently, rubbing her back. He knew that she wanted to stay with them and he was more than happy to offer her a bed. After all what were friends for?

**SO this was a bit longer than normal but the next two chapters are mini ones Okay? Please review and suggestions are welcome!**


	10. The Morning After The Day Before

**Okay so mini chapter IM SORRY and the next one is small as well BUT the one after that should be longer…I think. Anyhow feed back would be great! SO please review! Also check out xoxMusicalxox she is an amazing writer and an even better friend!! So yeahh…enjoy!Xxxx**

Sharpay woke up the next morning to find her daughter beside her, curled into a ball, sleeping gently. She smiled and woke her up.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning mama"

"Shall we go downstairs?" Sharpay asked. She was replied with a nodding head. Sharpay took her daughters hand and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Ryan talking with another woman- Cassie.

"Oh My HELLO! Nice to meet you!" cried Cassie wrapping herself around Sharpay and squeezing the life out of her. Sharpay was unsure of what to do and found herself weakly squeezing back. When Cassie finally pulled away, Sharpay sat down at the kitchen table and glanced at Ryan- they both wanted to laugh. Ruby's turn was next as Cassie 'cooed' and 'awwed' at her cuteness. She clambered onto her mothers lap and snuggled up to her, still sleepy.

"So…' Ryan said, 'We have something to tell you."

Sharpay's face became tense as she stared at her brother.

"Its nation wide news. Everyone knows what has happened. They know that Ruby is Troy's. The whole of America is talking about it," he finished. Sharpay sat there in shock, stroking the back of the sleeping toddler on her lap.

Troy was also in shock across the street. His publicist had brought round all of the papers and then swiftly departed. Troy couldn't face the TV, he already knew he was on it as the number of vans outside his and Gabriella's house had severely increased- even though he thought that was impossible. He was still reeling from the news when his mind drifted back to the previous night and Gabriella. He wanted to hold her more than anything and was wondering if she had read the papers yet.

Next door an exhausted Gabriella made her way into her best friends kitchen. She looked stressed out and was staring at the newspapers. Gabriella sat beside her and knew what was coming. Chad told her while she was frantically reading everything in the newspapers. One of them even had the scoop on Gabriella leaving her house late last night. Just as she was getting towards the end of the pile she found the worst one. The one Chad and Taylor had tried to hide from her.

_The new scandal in Hollywood seems to be Troy Boltons bit on the side, and her daughter. While we would delight in all of this drama being true, and gawd we so hope it is, we suspect its another one of Miss Montez's publicity stunts. Remember what they did at Ryan and Cassie's engagement party? We do! And we're pretty sure Ryan and Cassie do too!! So why would Gabriella want all of the attention on her? Well Ryan and Cassie are getting married in a matter of days and Taylor is ready to burst by the looks of her. Ahh Gabriella must be really lonely for her to stoop this low. And Troy must love her a lot to follow her pathetic and evil influence._

Gabriella read the lies and tried her best not to cry. Taylor hugged her and her bottom lip began to quaver. All of a sudden she burst in to a flood of tears and put her head in her hands. Chad ran over and tried his best to comfort her as did Taylor.

"Its okay," soothed Taylor.

"Its okay for you to say, everyone likes you! You don't have strangers judge you every single day."

"Gabs the only reason they're mean to you is because there jealous! You're everything they want to be! Funny, smart, kind, beautiful,' Chad told her, 'And they think your boyfriends hot!"

At that point she only cried harder and Chad received a slap on the arm from Taylor.

"You know what? I QUIT FAME!" she cried.

Taylor and Chad were shocked by her outburst and hugged her harder. It was her time in need and they had to do everything they could to help. And they knew they had to support her.

& &

Sharpay was keeping indoors today to avoid the media frenzy. She was colouring in some pictures with Ruby to try and distract her from the real world.

"Mama, achey head!" Ruby wailed.

"Aww sweetie! Come here let mummy make it better."

Ruby waddled over to Sharpay and sat in her lap. Sharpay cradled Ruby, just like she had done when she was a baby. She sung her a lullaby and soon enough she fell asleep.

A little while after Ruby awoke to find herself in bed. Her belly was stinging and she cried for her mum. Sharpay came rushing up and asked what was wrong.

"Achey belly." Ruby shrieked hysterically. After an hour or so attempting to calm her down Ruby once again fell asleep.

**Good?Bad?Okay? Let me know please! xxxx**


	11. A Boys Talk And A Phonecall

**A/N Woo I finally updated – go me! Lol. SO this is where the drama continues but now with ickle Ruby! And I'm pretty sure I have a name picked out now but suggestions are still welcome! Also I'm on halfterm so my storys are hopefully going to get completed so updates will be more frequent. Knowing me though that wont happen.**

**ALSO- if anyone wants to write some of the next chapter of DISSOLVING TRUST or has any ideas just put it in a review for THAT story not this one lol**

**Please Review Xx**

The next morning Gabriella was still struggling to cope with the events of the past few days, although she was defiant; she wasn't going to be famous anymore. Taylor and Chad understood, they also hated the fame that Chad's profession brought along with it although they understood that fame can not be quit as it is not up to you if you are famous. They did, however, vow to help Gabriella. Chad took a shower, grabbed his bag and headed to basketball practise. It was going to be the first time he had seen Troy after the confession at Ryan's. The girls had decided to watch a film and try and get themselves lost in some other persons problems.

Troy woke up once again to an empty bed. He grabbed a shower and it was hard to distinguish the shower droplets from the tears. He got dressed and into one of the blacked out cars. He was going to basketball practise and could finally ask how Gabriella was. However there was a certain 3 year old he was longing to see.

& &

Taylor and Gabriella were well into the movie when Taylor shrieked with delight.

"What!?" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Oh My Gawd, Gabs the baby is really squirming around,' she beamed, 'it has only ever kicked before." The two girls leaped off the sofa and started jumping around in happiness before Gabriella was once again in tears.

"Gabs, what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to be having kids with Troy! And now he's already got a kid, and all I want is for him to hold me and make it better. And I want to forgive him-in some ways I already have. I know he was drunk and that he truly didn't mean for this to happen but the hurt is indescribable. Every time he phones it takes so much strength to press the reject button!" she spluttered. Taylor lunged forward and hugged her tightly, she couldn't begin to imagine the pain that Gabriella must be going through, and them for that to be made 10 times worse by Chad and Taylor because of the baby.

"Shh…Its okay" soothed Taylor.

& &

Troy walked out of the changing rooms and onto the court. Chad was the only other person there due to the fact that there were no big games coming up any time soon.

"Hey" Troy muttered. Chad hesitated for a few moments before greeting him back.

"Dude, you understand right?"

"Yeah I do, but gees the ice queen? Instead of Gabs? You threw away something amazing right there!"

"I know and all I want is for Gabby to come back-how is she?"

"She's okay I guess-considering. Although she has decided to 'quit' fame."

"Woah…dude I miss her so much- it's so indescribable."

There was an awkward silence before Chad piped up.

"How's it being a dad?"

"To be honest I have no idea. I've only seen her once when I saved her from that car but my belly went weird. It's like every time I think of her its just endless amounts of love I feel, and a little bit of shock. I'm going to go round after practise though and try to see her. It's weird to be a dad but if I'm being 100 honest I really am glad I am. I just want to spend every moment with her and know everything about her. I really want Gabby back though as well, and I know I cant have both and in some ways I feel like if I reject Ruby I'll forget about her but shes a part of me you know? We have a bond already!" Troy sighed.

Chad was just about to speak when he was cut off by Troys mobile.

& &

Sharpay was downstairs drinking some coffee when she looked at her watch. It was half past 9 and Ruby should of already of woken. If she wasn't awake in the next few minutes she wouldn't sleep tonight. Sharpay darted upstairs and into Ruby and hers bedroom and made her way over to the bed.

"Rubes, time to wake up now!"

The toddler did not stir but lay absolutely still in the bed. Her back was towards Sharpay so Sharpay crept round to the other side. She was shocked by the sight that greeted her – her child with a blue tint in her skin and slightly shaking. She screamed for Ryan as she climbed onto the bed and started vigorously shaking Ruby, trying to wake her up. Ryan sprinted into the room, breathless to find his distraught sister clutching a hold of Ruby who he assumed to be unconscious. She had a rash all down her neck and he knew he had to get an ambulance fast. Cassie ran up wondering what the noise was about.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW! PHONE TROY- TELL HIM TO MEET US THERE!" yelled Ryan.

Cassie did as she was told and soon enough she was on the phone to the operator.

& &

"Hello? WHAT? Yeah erm ill be there in 10! Is she going to be okay? Umm Bye"

"Troy who was th?" asked Chad.

"Its Ruby' cut off Troy, 'she's not waking up and she's really ill- they have had to call for an ambulance."

"WHAT? Is she going to be okay?"

"They don't know but they said it's quite bad"

"oh my"

"Chad can you drive me to the hospital cos my car isn't scheduled to be here for another 2 and a half hours and I really want to be there as soon as possible."

"Yes, that's no problem! Come on my cars round the back."


	12. Its All Changing Part 1

**A/N**** okay I've split this up into two chapters! Have fun reading and please review! The song I've used is Change by the sugababes BUT I've made tiny **_**changes **_**to it ( excuse the pun) so it'll make more sense.**

Gabriella and Taylor's movie was well over and Gabriella had retired back to her guest room. She found a piece of paper on the side table and started doodling. Before she knew what she was doing she had started writing words. Lines. Verses. A Chorus. A song.

_If I could hold you close  
Like it hadn't gone  
If I could hear your voice  
You'd tell me to be strong_

_But sometimes  
I just can't  
I just don't understand  
Why it had to go  
Why it had to go  
I guess I'll never know_

_Ain't it funny how you think  
You're gonna be okay  
Till you remember things ain't never  
Gonna be the same again  
The same again  
Ain't it crazy how you think  
You've got your whole life planned  
Just to find that it was never ever  
In your hand  
In your hand  
Change_

_If I could get to you  
I feel it in the air  
My world don't make no sense  
If I'm without you in it_

_And sometimes  
I just find  
Can't deny  
Don't know why  
Why'd it have to go?  
And leave me here alone  
And leave me here alone_

_Ain't it funny how you think  
You're gonna be OK  
Till you remember things ain't never  
Gonna be the same again  
The same again  
Ain't it crazy how you think  
You've got your whole life planned  
Just to find that it was never ever  
In your hand  
In your hand  
Change_

_You don't see it coming  
Change  
When the future comes knocking  
It changed  
It can make you or break you too  
You'd just have to make it through  
__You'd just have to make it through_

_Ain't it funny how you think  
You're gonna be okay  
Till you remember things ain't never  
Gonna be the same again  
The same again  
Ain't it crazy how you think  
You've got your whole life planned  
Just to find that it was never ever  
In your hand  
In your hand  
Change_

_Change, change  
Change, change_

"Gabriella, that's beautiful."

Gabriella twisted around to see Taylor staring at her in admiration.

"Tay, you weren't supposed to hear that!" replied Gabriella, slightly annoyed and extremely embarrassed.

"Why? To be honest i forgot you had such an angelic voice! Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Uhmm yeah" Gabriella was now whispering, trying to hide the tears.

"You want him back, don't you?" Taylor asked enveloping Gabriella in to a big hug.

"More than you'll ever know Tay, it hurts so much, the pain is unbearable, and I just want him to hold me, to make it okay again and to stop the tears. But I know he can't, he was the one who caused it!"

**Meanwhile**

Chad raced his car through the streets of L.A, Troy in the passenger seat racking his brains to what might be wrong with Ruby. He tried to prepare himself for the worse but his mind was so numb that no thought could be processed. After what seemed like an eternity Chad parked into the hospital car park. Troy scrambled out of his seat, and the car, and ran into the entrance, followed by Chad. He sprinted over to reception and started asking about Ruby.

"Morning Sir, how may I help?"

"I'm, I'm looking for Ruby Evans!"

"And who are you?"

"I'm her father."

"Sorry sir we have no children under the name of Ruby Evans!"

"He means Ruby Bolton." Troy spun around to see a very exhausted Ryan standing behind him.

"What?" Troy asked him.

"She's always been Ruby Bolton, sounds good doesn't it."

"Yeah,' Troy smiled, 'it does."

"Well,' continued Ryan, 'you and Chad better come with me."

The two men nodded and followed Ryan through some white, winding corridors.

"Ryan, is she okay?" asked Troy. He needed to know.

"Troy,' Ryan sighed and spun around so he was looking into Troy's eyes, 'the thing is, they can't diagnose her, they don't know what's wrong with her, so they can't treat it." He finished and Troy burst into tears. Chad gave him a 'best friend' hug as he let Troy cry onto his shoulder. Ryan and Troy carried on making there way to Ruby's room while Chad made his excuses and decided to call Taylor.

"Chad, shouldn't you be running around with an oran-"

"Tay, I'm at the hospital."

"WHAT!? Oh My Gawd, are u okay? What hap-" he interrupted her once again.

"No, its not me, its Ruby."

"Ruby as in Sharpay and Troy's daughter?"

"Yea, but they don't know what's wrong with her so they can't treat it."

"How are Troy and Sharpay?"

"I've not seen Shar but Troy's a mess."

"Well me and Gabriella will be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, good luck with getting Gabriella down here, love you."

"Love you too."

Chad hung up and headed down to Ruby's room, going to comfort Troy, a job that now seemed impossible.

**Do you want part 2? Xx **


	13. Its All Changing Part 2

Troy and Ryan finally arrived at Ruby's room. The image still shocked Ryan, but he'd now seen it so many times he managed to block the pain from seeing it. Troy, however, was distraught by what he saw. His little girl, flesh and blood, only met her once yet loved her so much, was lying in a room, on a bed. She was coated in wires, and boxes, and machines. As Troy peered through the window he saw she was an off blue colour, a discoloured rash covering the skin that was actually visible. The room was silent except for the beeping of a machine.

"How come we can't go in?" Troy managed to ask through his tears.

Beep. Beep.

"They don't know whether it's contagious or not, the doctors say it's just a standard procedure."

Beep. Beep.

"She looks so vulnerable- that's my little girl and I cant do anything Ryan."

Beep. Beep.

Ryan turned and hugged Troy, who was now weeping uncontrollably.

Beep. Beep.

"WH-er- Where's Sh-Sharpay."

Beep. Beep.

"She's in a meeting with some doctors."

**10 Minutes Later.**

Sharpay returned outside Ruby's room in a flood of tears.

"Shar what happened?" asked Troy who wrapped her up in a hug. It gave him comfort to hug her- she was the closest thing to Ruby right now. The hug didn't feel romantic, more friendly. It felt like she'd never been away.

"They –ha-v-to-have to-giv-her-a-cou-course-of-dr-dr-drugs-and-jus-just-hope-it-wor-works." She spluttered, "That's my little girl," she cried, "I can't do this anymore!" She ran out of the hospital, Ryan following her and Troy just stood there. Staring at his daughter. Praying she would be okay.

Beep.Beep.

**& &**

"Gabby!' Taylor walked into the kitchen, "I have some news…Ruby has been hospitalized."

Gabriella carried on pouring herself an orange juice.

"I'm going to the hospital,' continued Taylor, 'And so are you!"

Gabby's head shot up as she stared at Taylor.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'm not, I will pray that Ruby gets better but it's not like we're family or anything."

"Family? She's basically your stepdaughter, when did you become so heartless?"

"When Troy and Sharpay stole it," she stated very matter of factly.

"Gabriella, sure you're the victim, whatever, but there's a toddler in hospital fighting for her life, the love of your life is in pieces and one of your best friends is distraught. Troy needs you right now, sure what he did is unforgivable but there are more important things right now. So you stay here, sulk and stamp your feet like a brat! I'm going to the hospital; tell the real Gabriella Montez to meet me there when she returns and the bitch that is you leaves!"

Taylor took a big, deep breath and stormed out of the house while Gabriella sunk onto the kitchen floor and analysed the scatterings of her life.

**& &**

Sharpay was now steadily walking down a back L.A street, tears clogging her eyes. Through her clear blur of tears she saw a green smudge and wiped her eyes. She was at a park and the sun was shining brightly above, highlighting the marshmallow clouds up above. She made her way over to a swing and gently rocked back and forth, her tears spilling down her cheeks. It had happened so quickly, last week she was in New York, dashing between work and day care, with a happy, healthy daughter, forgetting the life she once lived. Now her daughter, the one she lived for was now hospitalized with a mystery illness, one of her best friends hated her for something that happened years ago and it was just a surreal whirlwind. She lost track of time and it seemed like forever shed been on the swings. She got up and started walking back to the hospital. She paused just before the entrance.

_Going back means it is real._

_Going back means you have to face up to the truth._

_The truth is going to sting._

Sharpay decided to put it off for a little while and looked around for a park bench. They were all crowded, it being such a glorious day, but she managed to find one with only a man perched at the other end.

Sharpay wanted to be with Ruby and hold her close, tell her it was ok. She felt like she was a bad mother but the smell of the hospital, combined with the fear swirling inside her was not a good combination.

She wanted to be back in New York with Ruby, having fun and everyone being happy, not all the misery that _she_ had created her in LA. She closed her eyes and thought of the _good_ times. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the man next to her sighing heavily. She opened up her eyes to find a man she never thought she'd see again.

"Zeke?"

"Sharpay?"

& &

Troy was still on his own at the hospital, staring through the glass pane that separated him and his daughter. Tears were rapidly falling down his face as he stared in a trance at his little girl. He felt a small hand slip in his and give him a delicate squeeze.

"I think there's a chance we can work this out"

"Oh God I Love you Gabriella" Troy cried as he swooped her up in his arms.


	14. A Broken Heart And A Broken Water

**A/N So here you go! Umm not got anything to say really, so enjoy! And what do you want to happen next?**** Also I've decided Ruby is only 3 so I've made her speech a bit cute! **

A few hours had passed and Ryan had returned with Sharpay, who wasn't speaking. They were both pleasantly surprised that Gabriella had joined them and was snuggled up to troy by the window. Martha was apparently on her way and Chad and Taylor were sitting on some seats. As soon as Sharpay saw Gabby she was unsure of how to act until Gabby engulfed her in a big hug and let her cry on her shoulder

"It's over now, no more secrets, we're all here for you!" comforted Gabriella.

The old best friends kept hugging until a doctor interrupted them.

"I'm here to speak to Mr. Bolton and Miss Evans!"

Troy and Sharpay stood forward and were taken into a side room. They resurfaced with relieved and joyous smiles on their faces twenty minutes later.

"The drugs are working!" Troy told the rest of the gang, his smile clearly visible and him glowing brightly. Gabriella felt weird at seeing his reaction, she knew however, it was something she'd have to get used to. Sharpay stood next to him beaming; all she could think about was how much she loved Ruby.

"Well,' Ryan stood up, 'I guess this is my cue to hug both of you and get some stuff from home now we're in the all clear!" He man hugged Troy, squeezed Sharpay and kissed her cheek and then exited the hospital.

"You can go in now!" stated Dr. Joules. Sharpay thanked him and made her way into the room.

"You too, do you not want to see your little girl?" asked Dr. Joules to Troy oblivious of the circumstances.

He nodded his head vigorously and made his way over to Ruby's room. When he reached the entrance he glanced back at Gabriella, who felt she had no choice that to give him an encouraging smile.

When Troy entered the room, Sharpay was already seated in one of the two chairs placed either side of the hospital bed. She was holding one of Ruby's hands and smiling at her now awake daughter. Troy shifted from one foot to the other, not knowing what to do. Sharpay motioned for him to sit in the other plastic chair and he did so gratefully.

"Hello Ruby." Troy said, smiling at the little girl.

Ruby looked at her mother, not knowing who the man was.

"Ruby,' Sharpay started, 'This is your daddy. Do you remember when you asked me why I was Evans and you were Bolton? Well that's because daddy's last name is Bolton."

"But my fwends mummies and daddies have da same last name"

"Well, that's because your daddy and I aren't together like most peoples mummies and daddies!"

"You see,' carried on Troy, 'me and your mummy love you a lot and we love eachother but only as friends!"

Ruby nodded vigorously to show she understood, and Troy and Sharpay giggled at their daughter. Soon enough all 3 of them were chatting and giggling away like a real family. Chad then knocked on the door and slightly opened it.

"Room for three more?" he asked.

"Of course," answered Sharpay, standing up and pulling 3 more chairs to the bed, one next to troy, two next to her self. Naturally Chad and Taylor took the seats next to Sharpay leaving Gabriella to sit next to Troy.

"This is Chad and Taylor,' Sharpay told Ruby, 'I used to be best friends with them."

"You still are," interrupted Taylor, grabbing Sharpay's hand and slightly squeezing it. Sharpay turned to hug her and another humongous smile swept across her face.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked Gabriella, curious and interested in the brunette beauty sitting next to her daddy.

"Oh, well umm I'm-"

"Gabriella,' piped up Sharpay, 'she's another one of mummy's best friends and she is daddy's girlfriend.

Gabby smiled awkwardly and felt Troy place a hand on her back and gently rub it. He knew it was going to be hard for her. Ruby simply made an 'o' shape with her mouth and then proceeded to smile.

**& &**

Ryan was driving down the L.A roads mentally listing what he was going to grab when he arrived at the house.

_Clothes for Ruby._

_Clothes for Sharpay_

_Clothes for him self_

_FOOD!!!_

_Toiletries_

_Some toys, Ruby already has fofo_

_Something to read!_

He entered the house and ran upstairs to his bedroom. He'd get his clothes first, it would be easier that way. He had leapt up the stairs and now was making his way down the hallway, to his bedroom. He passed the smallest guess room and heard weird noises coming from it. He froze and gently crept over to the door. Silently he placed his hand on the door handle and slightly turned it. The door opened and that's when he saw it.

Cassie in bed.

_With another man._

**& &**

Taylor was sitting at the hospital, when she felt a tugging sensation in her stomach. She excused herself and made her way over to the bathroom. She sat on the side by the sinks and took some deep breaths. It was over quickly and she decided to freshen up. She took her time and as she was exciting the bathroom the tugging feeling came back, this time sharper. She took inhaled and exhaled heavily. The feeling soon passed though and she made her way back to Rubys room.

"You okay?" asked Chad when she returned.

She nodded and gave a weak smile, "Uhhuh"

Then once again she felt the tugging sensation.

She shot up out of her chair.

She felt wetness on her legs.

She looked down.

Crap.

Her waters had broken.


	15. Bundle of Joy

**A/N OMGGG SO SORRY for not updating sooner. It was basically a combination of evil teachers who INSIST of giving extra homework, **_**extreme **_**Christmas shopping and incredibly bad writers block! But I'm off school as ive got the dentist so I decided to try my hardest. A Christmas present from me to you! I don't like this chapter, and a lot happens in it. This storys getting a bit dramatic…is that okay?**

A Bundle of Joy dedicated to_**BethxxSandford**_as she chose 'Chaylor's'baby name!

"GET OUT" Ryan yelled, "I SAID GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!NOW!" he had never been so angry in his life, or so heart broken.

The love of his life, his soulmate, or so he thought, has been sleeping with another man while Ryan was waiting to see if his neice lived or died.

"Cassie, how could you?"

"I'm so sorry,' she mumbled,' He just, he just came round…and we got talking and erm.."

"Just get out, and NEVER come back!"

They both sheepishly made their way out of the room and moments later he heard the door close. He made his way downstairs and entered the kitchen. He sat on one of the bar stools and rested his head on the table.

He couldn't take in what he'd just seen.

They were supposed to get married.

Just when his life was going good.

His sister was back.

Ruby was getting better.

He thought he had found the love of his life.

Troy and Gabi were going strong.

Chad and Taylor were as happy as ever.

And then, his life crumpled in a moment.

Time froze as his bliss crashed around him.

He must have dozed off to sleep as he was awoken by his ringtone buzzing in his ear. He lifted his head and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" he answered groggily, tears making his eyes glassy.

"Hey, man erm Taylors gone into labour!"

"Troy, tell me your kidding me?"

"Nope"

"DO YOU NOT THINK I HAVE ENOUGH GOING ON IN MY LIFE WITHOUT TAYLOR GIVING BIRTH!"

"Dude, are you okay?"

Ryan silently hung up, tears spilling down his cheeks.

& &

Taylor screamed loudly and clawed into Chad's palm, the pain of labour rippling through her body.

"I can't do it anymore!" she breathlessly exclaimed.

"You can!" encouraged Chad, "You're almost done, and then we will have our baby."

She sighed and screamed once more as the excruciating pain returned.

Gabriella and Sharpay were waiting outside, trying to overcome the awkwardness that had been present since Sharpay's return. They sat side by side both tapping the lids of their coffees and every so slightly humming under their breaths.

"I'm sorry," stated Sharpay, deciding that enough was enough and that the former best friends had to sort it out.

"Me too!" calmly replied Gabriella. Sharpay smiled, relieved, thinking that Gabby had forgiven her but was snapped out of her thoughts by Gabriella speaking up again, "I'm sorry I left you alone with my boyfriend, I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for Troy and I'm sorry that I trusted you."

Sharpay sat there, silence burning her throat and simply looked at her former best friend. Gabriella stared back, hurt sweeping over her eyes.

"Gabby, if I could take it back then you know I wou-"

"You can't though, can you?"

"Why is Troy forgiven and yet I'm still blamed."

Gabriella knew Sharpay was right- it wasn't fair.

"Because-" she was interrupted by Troy running in.

He ran straight to Sharpay.

"Shar.. Ryan's arrived, he's upset-he won't tell me why- he wants you!"

Sharpay nodded and quickly exited the room.

She started to rush down the corridors-panicking about Ryan, and why he was so upset. She finally found him sobbing by a water fountain. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him slightly while he cried in her arms.

"Shh…It's okay...everything is okay Ry," she soothed, as his cries transformed into whimpers.

She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him from her embrace and using her thumb to wipe away the last of the salty tears.

"Whats wrong?"she asked.

"Cassie-cheated!"

"Aww…Ry, I'm sorry!"

Tears started to roll down hios cheeks again, and Sharpay soothed him.

&&

A few hours later Ryan, Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella were waiting outside the delivery room, exhausted and hungry. The two girls had not spoken to eachother and after hearing about Ryans situation, acted as if everything was okay.

"I'm going to get some coffee, does anyone want anything?" asked Troy standing up.

They all replied no in unison, and as Troy was standing up to leave Chad burst through the door.

"IT'S A GIRL!!" he cried!

The others all jumped up and started congratulating him before entering the room.

They walked into find Taylor, her hair scooped up, dreamily looking into a small pink bundle. As they edged further they saw a gorgeous little girl beneath the pink blanket. One of her hands was clasped around one of Taylor's fingers, her tiny fingernails holding her finger tightly. Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful as her small mouth formed into a pout.

"Shes…shes absolutely gorgeous!" said Gabriella.

"Whats her name?" asked Sharpay.

"Well we've decided on,' piped in Chad '…Isabel Grace!"


	16. A Perfect Day

**A/N Heyy x So heres a new chapter. I had no inspiration after I wrote the last one but then last night I was in my olders sisters room chatting away at like 1 am and then my dad came downstairs (we live in an upside down house) and so I had to pretend to be getting a book to read ( my dad was very impressed, he's a Cambridge graduate). I started reading the book and I was like "woah…I got to write my next chapter." So its in Chads pov and is quite sweet really, I tried to show a different side to Chad, even though I adore his funny side. Its quite short and in paragraphs, but that's what the chapter needed. The next chapter will be about Gabbys day and how she feels upset! I've changed Isabel to Isabella…cos then I can have Bella as a nickname along with Izzy! So I'll stop babbling and let you read this…meet you at the bottom! X**

I can feel my eyes droop as I lean back into the chair. As my eyelids start to pull together I feel a whimper from the plastic cot beside me. Normally I would moan, curse under my breath and tut. But this is different. This is my baby girl. As she whimpers once again I heave myself upwards and spoon her in my arms. I gently rock her from side to side, in absolute awe of her beauty.

She is perfect in every single way, there she is lying in my arms and I somehow feel different. I finally feel like a man. I thought I loved Taylor to the maximum but with Isabella it's completely different. She's so adorable and I can't help but smile when her eyes meet mine.

I gaze across at Taylor, and once again feel a smile spread across my face. There she is, the love of my life, sleeping peacefully, her hair flowing around her. I tiptoe over and kiss her forehead and see her smile in her sleep.

I return my gaze back to my daughter and lightly kiss the tip of her nose as she snuggles in my arms and goes back to sleep.

I awake some hours later to find Taylor packing her maternity stuff into her hospital bag. I stand up from my chair and place Izzy into her crib.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Packing, me and Isabella are allowed home this morning."

"Tay, you should not be packing, you've been through a lot these past 24 hours!" I scold her, embracing her body in my arms. I felt her head snuggle into my chest and I started to stroke her hair. We pulled apart after a few moments and she wandered over to Izzy who was once again asleep.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" she asked, staring at our child.

"She certainly is," I replied, standing behind her, placing my hands on her hips.

The moment was ruined by our P.A Fiona walking in.

"Where's the little one!?" she cooed, making her way over to the crib, "Oh my! She's absolutely adorable!" she exclaimed turning around and enveloping us into a hug. As far as personal assistants go, Fiona's one of the best, and she feels like family.

She moved away and made her way over to the bed, "Tay, is this your stuff?"

Taylor simply nodded and Fiona started to pack it. Taylor darted forward and grabbed a sleep suit for Isabella and began to change our daughter. I stood back and watched my girlfriend delicately dress my daughter. By looking into Tay's eyes I knew that she couldn't be happier.

Then our security team came in. Head of security talked us through what was going to happen when we left, as there was a big swarm of paparazzi waiting for us outside the hospital. The plan was for me to go out of the front entrance with a car seat, looking like Isabella was in it. Then for Taylor and Izzy to go round the back, and then for us to all meet up at the back of the hospital.

I kissed Taylor and Isabella before leaving the room with the fake baby seat. I had three members of security with me, and when we left the hospital I was glad. I had never seen so many paparazzi in my entire life. As soon as they saw the baby seat they all surged forward. Security held them back as I thought through the ones that had escaped from security's grip. I jumped into the SUV, quickly followed by security and whizzed around to the back of the hospital, where I got into the other car with Taylor and Izzy. On our way _home._

It was two hours later and Izzy was asleep in her Moses basket that Taylor had placed in the living room. Ducky, the teddy bear was by her side and she looked absolutely angelic. Taylor and I were sitting by the basket, talking about Gabriella.

"And then I went to Ruby's room, to see how she was doing and to say goodbye to the others. When Gabriella saw Izzy she just went pale, her eyes were watering-she looked as if she was about to cry. I didn't know what to do so I just said goodbye and then went to the back entrance." Taylor told me.

"It's probably hard for her, everyone has a child except for her, herself and Troy were expected to be the first ones with kids." I pondered.

We were abruptly interrupted by the doorbell-our parents had arrived.

Mine and Taylor's mums gave me kisses on my cheeks as I opened the door. They rushed forwards, longing to meet their granddaughter. Taylor's dad joined them and then it was just me and my dad. Silently staring at each other in the hall way.

His expression was unreadable, and I couldn't hold my stare any longer. I darted into the kitchen and brought back a small parcel for him.

"What's this?" he stuttered.

"Open it and find out"

He delicately tore the wrapping paper off and unravelled it to find some cigars with the word 'Granddad' on. Tay and I had bought them a few months ago.

A small smile formed on his face and he simply walked to where Isabella was.

I followed him and as soon as he saw my daughter he picked her up and cradled him in his arms.

It was at that moment that I knew we were okay. The lectures me and Tay had received 9 months ago about us not being married, being too young, media interest and lots of other thing didn't matter anymore. His disagreement was dissolved by the love he felt for his grandchild.

An hour or so later our parents had left, and Taylor wanted to settle Bella down for the night. We gave her a gentle bath, taking photos for the album, and then placed her into one of the pink sleep suits Taylor's parents had bought.

We placed her in the cot, Ducky right beside her, and watched her as she went to sleep.

I felt tiredness over come me and knew that before long I would be asleep.

I let Taylor relax while I made dinner, and after we'd eaten and showered, we were both ready for bed.

We snuggled into the duvets, Taylor lying in my arms, and after a tender kiss we were both falling asleep.

What a _perfect_ day!

**A/N So Chad's dad wasn't too happy about Taylors pregnancy at the beginning. Please review lovelies! I also wrote this at 1.30am so sorry for any mistakes! xx**


	17. Everything Is Changing

**A/N Heyloo readers! Here's the next chapter! Also as Ruby is only young her speech isn't perfect and so the spelling mistakes are on purpose to give you more of an insight!**** Also If you ever feel bored then feel free to check out my two latest stories. "Changing seasons" is 12 oneshots written once a month…its hard to explain. "Forgotten Love" is about the aftermath of Gabriella having an eating disorder and trying to get back to normal, it has lots of flashbacks! xoxo**

Somehow I found myself crying in the hospital toilets a few hours after we exited Taylor and Izzy's room. They had laid there, so perfect and content.

Taylor was always my shadow at school, just like Chad was Troy's. But now Taylor has everything I could dream of.

A loving boyfriend, a gorgeous child both of whom adore her so much.

What do I have?

A boyfriend who cheated on me and now has a child with one of my best friends.

A month ago my life seemed perfect and now…now it's so far from where I want it to be.

The only person who has it worse is Ryan. I truly feel for him. He's taken Cassie cheating on him really hard, but he's managing to survive.

I know I've forgiven Troy, and deep inside of me I know that we can, and will work this out but every time I look at him, or Sharpay, or Ruby I just see the secrets and the lies.

What have I done to deserve it?

I feel bad when I sit in that room visiting Ruby and all I can think is 'Troy loves her more than he loves me.'

I know I shouldn't take it out on a three year old, and I shouldn't be jealous of her.

But the feelings indescribable, I just long for it to go back to normal. For me and Troy to go back to normal.

The tears started to fade and I splashed some cold water onto my face. I straightened myself out and then re entered Ruby's sick room.

Sharpay smiled at me and I decided to smile back. I'd been harsh on her earlier and she had a point; it wasn't fair to forgive Troy but not her.

I guess it must be hard for her to have to come back to the life she tried to forget.

I took my place besides Troy and Ruby's eyes widened, "You can't sit dere!"

"Umm,' I didn't know what to say, everyone was starting at me, 'why not?"

"Cos mommy has to sit dere!" she exclaimed.

Ryan piped in, "Ruby, why does mommy have to sit there?"

"Cos mommy and daddy have to sit togeva cos dey are a couple!"

"Ruby,' Sharpay stated in a warning tone, 'we've been through this before, Daddy and Gabriella are a couple! Daddy and mommy are friends!"

I felt my heart sink and thought I was about cry. I quickly blinked the tears away while Ruby started speaking again.

"But I don't like Gabwiella!"

She was interrupted by Taylor walking into the room, cradling Isabella in her arms.

Everyone launched up and forwards, showering the both of them with kisses and love.

_Why couldn't it of been me?_

I stayed seated; highly aware of the stare I was receiving from Ruby. I turned and smiled at her but she gave me the cold shoulder in response.

"Gabs," I looked around and saw Taylor was waiting for me. I quickly stood up and and kissed Izzy on the forehead.

"See you soon little one," my face was now pale, I was the only one in the group without something that I could truly say was mine.

I couldn't bare to look at anyone and I quickly returned to my seat. Soon after, everyone had resumed back to the previous conversation.

"Ruby, stop being silly, of course you like Gabriella, she's lovely." Sharpay scolded the little one,

"I don't like her, she ruined our family!!"

"No she didn't Ruby! Now I'm getting cross, stop being silly!"

"I don't like Gabwiella, I don't like Gabwiella!" Ruby started chanting and I quickly started staring at the floor.

"Ruby, stop it!"

Ruby soon became quiet at the sound of Troy's voice.

"Sorry daddy," she mumbled.

Only after a few days they had already started acting like a proper family. I didn't belong to them. They were happy enough without me.

"I'm going to go," I stated, removing myself from my seat.

I walked out of the room and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Gabs," I kept walking, I didn't want to see Troy.

I heard his footsteps increase behind me and from the corner of my eye I found him running behind me.

I quickened my pace and made my way over to the hospital entrance. He sprinted like a dart in front of me and blocked my path.

"Gabs," he whispered, wiping away my tears.

I pushed his hand away and replied, "Don't 'Gabs' me!"

"She's young, she doesn't know the different between love and hate!" he pleaded.

"Troy, I'm past the point of caring, I'm trying to support you, I really am, but it's too much. It's your family, not mine!"

"Of course, they're your family too. You're my future wife!"

"What if I don't want to be your future wife?" I mumbled.

"WHAT!?"

I looked up and our eyes clasped together, "Troy, I'm just so confused."

"I know you are so am I, but we can make it, I know we can!"

"Troy, everything's changed, nothing is ever going to be the same again! You have a daughter! You cheated on me!"

"I know, I know and if I could I would take it back, but I cant and I have to face the consequences."

"Yes, but now I'm facing the consequences for your actions. I need time Troy!"

Before he could reply I ran out of the hospital.

_Confused was an understatement._

**A/N I HATE HATE HATE that chapter…but I couldn't do anything better ( believe me I tried ) so I'm afraid that you'll have to cope! I feel really sorry for Gabriella, do you? But yeah, so I'll try make the next chapter better…sorry for the crappiness. What do you want to happen next? Let me know in a review…I'll dedicate the chapter to you! xoxo**


	18. I'm Sorry

**A/N Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates! I was ill and then I was busy and blah…you know my usual excuses! Anyhow this chapter is just to keep you happy and to basically clean up some messy ends with all the drama that I added in!**

**And just to reassure you…this is a TROYELLA ! I wouldn't have anything else! **

It was a week later and Ruby was finally well enough to come out of the hospital. Gabriella had gone to stay with her mothers, but the paparazzi soon hunted her down, and a day later she had returned to her home with Troy, at least there she could keep herself away from them.

She had decided to stand by Troy, and after an emotional heart to heart with Taylor, realised she had done the right thing.

"Gabs, are you ready?" Troy poked his head through the door, his gaze directed at her sweetly brushing her hair.

"What? Are we going now?"

He simply nodded; aware she was still in her pyjamas.

"I'm not ready; I'll be down in 5!"

She quickly closed the door on him, and pulled on a change of outfits.

After visiting twice a day, everyday, Ruby had started to accept Gabriella, instead of seeing her as a threat.

Gabriella had also learned to love the little girl, and was now truly delighted at the fact she would have Ruby in her life.

Today they were going to collect her from the hospital- Sharpay had stayed with Ruby over night, and Ryan was on a well deserved holiday with friends.

Soon enough they were in the car, their fingers laced as Troy sped through the streets, the paparazzi were worst than ever.

"Troy, how are we going to get Ruby out of the hospital, you know, without the paparazzi?"

"Back door, sweet pea, back door," Troy replied with a smirk.

"Sorry, Mr. I've-got-everything-under-control. Some of us have had other things on our minds."

The smirk vanished off Troy's face and he turned towards her, seriousness coating his expression.

"What do you mean?" His voice was shaky, concern eminent.

She also turned her face towards his, "Nothing, I'm just trying to get my head around everything. A few weeks ago it was all about us and our future, but now our future contains a child, _your _child and yes, I do love her, but it's different, you know?"

"Gabs, I _do_ know, and even though we're both on completely different journeys in this situation, we are in it together. And no matter what, I'm here for you, and I love you. And you and Rubes, you have such a strong bond! Other women could not fall in love with their boyfriend's secret child in less than a week."

Gabriella felt herself smile softly, Troy was right. She squeezed his hand tighter; life could only get better.

**& &**

"Chad, will you grab the diaper bag?" Taylor leant towards the crib and scooped Isabella upwards and cradled her in her arms.

Making her way over to Izzy's wardrobe she selected a plain cream bodysuit with pink flowers dotted over it. Changing her daughter, she felt complete. She loved her life, and she didn't crave anything else.

When Bella was changed Taylor planted a loving kiss on her forehead before carrying her downstairs.

She found Chad by the door, placing the diaper bag in the storage area in the pram. Placing on his coat, he watched adoringly as Taylor put Isabella in her coat, and then placing her in her pram, alongside Ducky.

They strolled down the L.A streets; content with life. The paparazzi were no where to be seen for the main interest was Ruby, and the new family were making the most of it.

Chad firmly pushed the pram, Taylor's arm linked with his, and soon enough they arrived at the park.

**& &**

Putting the car in to park Troy and Gabriella could see the flashing cameras dart towards them.

They quickly exited the car, and hands clasped together, ran in to the hospital entrance.

Speeding down the corridors they finally ended up at Rubys hospital room.

"G'day mate!" Troy tried his best Australian accent, yet failed miserable.

"DADDY!" Ruby jumped on the freshly made bed, truly delighted.

"What happened to your voice?" asked Sharpay, placing Rubys clothes into her bag.

"Ha Ha, very funny," Troy replied, swooping Ruby upwards in his arms.

"Me thirsty, can we go and get a dwink?" Ruby asked her father, her eyes blinking boldly.

"Well you'll have to ask your mummy," replied Troy, glancing at Sharpay for reassurance.

"Mummy?"

"If daddy is willing to take you then-" she was cut off by a loud cheer from Ruby before the both of them leaving the room.

Then it was just the two of them.

_Gabriella and Sharpay._

"Umm, so I heard you went to stay at your moth-" Sharpay was once again cut off, but now by Gabriella.

"Please, Shar, I'm sorry."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm sorry,' continued Gabriella, "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you, and blaming you for everything. The truth is that I still love you, and your still one of my best friends."

"No, Gabs, I'm sorry. You were the greatest friend, and I totally betrayed our trust. And it might sound cliché, but there's not a day that goes by when I don't think how wrong I acted, what a bad person I was."

"You weren't a bad person, your actions were bad."

Tears were now spilling down their cheeks, and they engulfed one another in a warm hug. 

Father and daughter returned hand in hand, Ruby clutching a carton of orange juice, to find the two beauties sobbing in each others arms.

The embrace was soon disturbed by Ruby gently tugging on their jeans.

"Why are you cwying? Are you sad?"

Sharpay crouched down beside her daughter, "Someone tears are happy. These are happy tears!"

"Gabwiella, are you happy too?" Ruby asked, worry on her face.

"Extremely," she replied, stroking the hair of the little one.

**A/N So Ruby and Gabriella are bonding, Sharpay and Gabriella are back to normal and Ryan has gone away to cheer him up! Ohh and Troyella are back together! ****And some random Chaylor fluff :D**

**Zeke MIGHT just be coming up soon. Who knows ;) You'll have to review and find out! xoxoxo **


End file.
